Modern vehicles comprise a large number of active subsystems which have substantial influence on the way in which the vehicle reacts to driver input such as steering wheel or pedal operations, affecting not only the way in which a driver “feels” the vehicle, but also the safety of driving. From EP 1355209 A1, a motor vehicle is known in which subsystems such as an engine controller, a transmission controller, a steering controller, a break controller, and an air suspension controller can assume different operating states under the control of a master controller. This master controller can receive direct input from a user (e.g., via a switch) which allows the user to specify a type of ground on which the vehicle is moving, and operating modes such as normal, sport and towing modes. In one embodiment of this document, the vehicle mode controller uses information relating to the manner in which the vehicle is being driven, and the way in which the vehicle is being used, to select an appropriate mode automatically. A power train controller and steering angle sensor can be used to classify the driving style as normal or sporty. The only disclosed function of the power train controller is the distribution of drive torque between front and rear wheels. A judgment of the drive mode based on the steering angle sensor is likely to produce errors, since the steering wheel sensor cannot distinguish between steering wheel operations when driving fast on a curved road and steering wheel operations when maneuvering into or out of a parking space.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method for controlling active subsystems in the vehicle chassis, which allows for a reliable judgment of the driving style, and for apparatus for carrying out such a method. In addition, other needs, desirable features, and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.